Loveless
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih tapi apa reaksi Naruto bahwa Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika? Lalu bagaimana bila Naruto menikah dengan sahabat Ayahnya sendiri dan lagi om-om(what?). 3 tahun kemudian Sasuke kembali. Lalu Sasuke apa yg di lakukan Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang di cintainya sudah di miliki oleh orang lain?


Namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto dan aku adalah seorang kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tinggal di kediaman Uchiha yang namanya terkenal di Jepang ini, dan siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Uchiha yang terkenal bangsawannya? Aku tinggal bersama Ayah Fugaku dan adikku Sasuke di rumah bak istana ini. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa tidak ada Ibu? Itu karena Ibu Mikoto sudah meninggal setelah beberapa bulan mengadopsiku. What mengadopsi? Ya benar aku hanyalah anak yang diadopsi oleh Ibu Mikoto di panti asuhan.

Ya, mungkin itu baru rahasia kecil tapi sebenarnya ada satu rahasia lagi yang tidak di ketahui siapapun juga termasuk Ayah. Mau tahu rahasia apa itu? Rahasia itu adalah aku mencintai adikku sendiri, dan kami juga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat aku Sma dan dia masih smp. Keperawa-keperjakaanku sudah tidak ada lagi sejak 2 minggu lalu. Karena aku sudah memberikan hatiku dan ragaku padanya.

Setiap malam aku selalu ke kamarnya untuk melakukan sex walaupun paginya bokongku harus sakit. Tapi aku tidak peduli asalkan dia tetap berada di sisiku.

Dan malam ini kami akan melakukannya lagi hingga dia puas mengeluarkan hasratnya padaku. Tapi kali ini kami akan melakukannya di kamarku.

Aku terus menunggunya di dalam kamarku dengan keadaan tak memakai pakaian sedikit pun agar dengan mudah dia langsung memanjakanku.

KRIEET

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku di buka oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Kulihat dia berjalan ke arahku yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau memanjakanku sekarang?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hn"

Sasuke pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku saat ini.

"Apa bisa kau segera memasukkan milikmu ke dalam diriku?"

"Kau bisa kesakitan kalau tidak di pemanasan dulu."

"Aku tidak peduli aku ingin segera dipenuhi oleh milikkmu dan juga cairanmu."

"Baiklah."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke pun mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai mendekatiku.

Aku yang melihat Sasuke mendekatiku, aku mulai menjatuhkan diriku di ranjang dan menunggu hingga aku menyatu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah naik ke atas ranjang mulai merangkak mendekati kedua kakiku dan membuka pahaku lebar-lebar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Ngh... Aahhnn..."

"Apa sakit, Dobe?"

"Tidak, ber~bergeraklah..."

.

.

.

~ TABU ~

Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto , Minato X Naruto

Rate : M

Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Misa07

Warning:Gaze,abal,banyak Typo,alur kecepatan,

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ

.

.

.

"Aaaahh... Haahh..." Desah Naruto saat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan miliknya dari liang Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi kiri Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur. Karena lubangku terasa kosong saat kau mengeluarkan milikmu." Kata Naruto dengan suara memelas.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kita sudah melakukannya hingga 5 kali. Apa kau punya alasan kenapa kau sampai menjadi ketagihan seperti ini?"

"Apa kau tahu, Sasuke? Menjadi kekasihmu, memiliki hubungan yang di sembunyikan, dan terus melakukan ini bagiku seperti mimpi. Dan aku takut saat aku terbangun dan membuka mataku,aku melihat seseorang yang selalu melakukan ini padaku bukanlah dirimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Naruto. Kau tahu? Cuma kau lah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan wajah merahnya.

"Hanya kau saja yang aku inginkan di dunia ini."

"Ta-tapi, aku ini laki-laki. Dan aku juga tidak mungkin bisa memberikanmu keturunan apalagi aku juga kakakmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau laki-laki. Aku juga tidak menginginkan keturunan, dan lagi kita tidak sedarah Naruto."

"Bagaimana kalau Ayah sampai tahu tentang hubungan kita dan menentangnya?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membahas masalah ini, Naruto. Kau tahu kan besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

"Iya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau memasukkan milikmu ke dalam lubangku lagi. Karena aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum aku melakukannya bisakah kau berjanji dan bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja apa itu."

"Bisakah kau selalu percaya padaku, setia menungguku, dan mencintaiku untuk selamanya."

"Te-tentu saja." Kata Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Dan selalu bersamaku hingga di akhir hidupmu?"

"Iya."

Sasuke pun mulai berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Naruto aku hanya ingin mengambil minuman di dapur."

"Iya."

Sasuke pun mulai meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di kamar.

'Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika. Itu karena Sasuke akan bersekolah SMA di sana. Katanya sih pendidikan di sana sangat bagus. Tapi yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah tetap bersamanya.'

'Aku takut berpisah dengannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh sangat mencintainya. Dan aku juga tak mau jauh darinya.' Batin Naruto.

Kulihat Sasuke memasuki kamarku dengan membawa mapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum, Naruto?" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ta-tapi aku belum pernah meminum minuman yang berakohol. Kamu juga seharusnya belum cukup umur meminum itu."

"Tapi aku meminumnya."

"Eeehh... Sejak kapan kau meminum seperti itu?"

"Sejak sebelum aku belum memilikimu. Dan setiap malam aku selalu meminumnya."

"Aaahh?"

"Sebaiknya kau coba saja. Ini lumayan enak kok." Tawar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan gelas ke arahku.

Aku yang melihat Sasuke menawarkan minuman itu padaku hanya bisa mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya.

GLUK

"Pahit"

"Hn"

"Kau bohong. Katanya enak. Kalau begitu coba kau minum."

"Hn" kata Sasuke sambil menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke pun menghabiskan minumannya.

"Sekarang kau habiskan minuman yang ada di dalam gelasmu, Naruto."

Naruto pun juga mulai meminum kembali minumannya sampai habis.

"Se-sebenarnya di bagian mananya sih enaknya meminum minuman pahit begini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Naruto aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Naruto.

"Eeh." Kata Naruto terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Ulang Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto yang mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke hingga Sasuke menegecup bibir Naruto.

"Umph" desah Naruto do sela-sela ciumannya.

Sasuke pun mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan Naruto entah mengapa kepalanya terasa berat dan tertidur di dekapan Sasuke.

"Naruto. Maafkan aku membohongimu. Sebenarnya malam ini aku akan berangkat ke sana. Tapi aku memang mencintaimu. Tunggulah aku 3 tahun lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil kembali mengecup bibir Naruto.

Sasuke pun mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka dan merabahkan Naruto kembali tidur di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke pun tidak lupa memakaikan pakaian Naruto kembali.

"Naruto, tunggu lah aku. Aku pasti akan kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil mencari sesuatu di kantongnya. Hingga Sasuke menemukan benda yang di carinya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah cincin

Sasuke pun mulai memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Naruto.

"Dan maafkan aku juga yang sudah mencampuri minuman tadi dengan obat tidur."

Sasuke pun mulai pergi beranjak meninggalkan Naruto di kamarnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Tapi satu yang di tinggalkannya untuk Naruto yaitu sebuah cincin. Sebuah cincin yang bertuliskan ' S + N ' .

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari

Ehm sudah pagi ya. Eeeeh pagi? Berarti hari ini Sasuke akan pergi. Tapi sejak kapan aku tidur? Dan lagi kenapa aku sudah memakai pakaian?

Naruto yang mencoba bangun mulai merasakan sakit di bawah selangkangannya.

"Sakit. Aduh duh duh ini pasti emfeknya nih. Tapi yang penting saat ini aku harus menemukan Sasuke terlebih dahulu."

Krieet

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku langsung menoleh ka rah pintu kamarku.

"Sasuke." Kataku

Tapi saat yang kulihat seseorang memasukki kamarku bukanlah Sasuke tapi hanya pelayan.

"Tuan Naruto, anda segeralah mandi dan makan bersama Tuan Besar. Bila anda tidak menurutinya Tuan Besar bisa memberi anda hukuman." Kata seoarang pelayan

"Eh, iya. Apa Sasuke sudah bangun."

"Tuan Sasuke sudah berangkat ke Amerika tadi malam."

"Apa? Bohong."

Dia bohong kan? Sasuke belum pergi ke Amerika kan? Ti-tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan selama 3 tahun, Sasuke.

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sengaja memberikan aku minuman berakohol agar dia bisa pergi sebelum aku meminta dia untuk tidak pergi.

"Saya tidak bohong, Tuan."

Aku yang mendengar jawaban pelayanku, aku mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarku dan aku akan pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk memastikannya.

.

.

Aku pun yang mulai tergesa-gesa menunju kamar Sasuke sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang berada di bawah selangkanganku ini.

Hingga tanpa ku sadari ayah dan teman ayah ada dihadapanku.

Dan dengan bodohnya aku terus berlari hingga aku menabrak nya tepat didepan. Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya

BRUKK

Naruto pun mulai membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal di bibirnya dan bokongnya serasa ada yang menyentuhnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Naruto pun mulai bangun.

"Maafkan saya, paman Minato. Saya tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto sambil menundudukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang menundudukkan kepanya mulai melihat bagian bawahnya hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja.

'Ce-celana dalam. Sasuke kenapa kau cuma memakaikanku baju piyama tapi bagian bawahnya kau cuma memakaikanku celana dalam. Teme brengsek' batin Naruto.

Minato hanya cengo melihat Naruto dengan semburat warna merah dipipinya, hingga suara Fugaku membuyarkan kedua lamunan orang yang berada di sana.

"Naruto, cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" Kata Fugaku tegas

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berwajah merah padam dan meninggalkan Ayah dan Paman Minato di sana.

"Seperti biasa ya anakmu Naruto benar-benar manis."

"Kau tertarik."

"Tentu saja. Aku saja dulu pertama kali mengira dia adalah anak perempuan manis tapi saat dia sudah berusia 18 tahun seperti ini benar-benar membuatku ingin menjadikan ia istriku."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Hahahahaha. Benar hanya mimpiku saja. Anakmu kan normal."

"Ya, begitulah. Dan aku akan menjodohkan Naruto dengan anak Hiashi."

"Sudah kau rencanakan dari awal kan."

"Yah, begitulah."

"Sebaiknya setelah Naruto menikah, sebaiknya kau menikah juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Biar aku bisa menikah dengan anak mu yang baru kau lahirkan nanti. Mungkin saja anakmu lahir nanti manisnya seperti Naruto."

BLETAK

"Aduh, aku kan cuma bercanda jangan menjitak kepala ku dong."

"Macam-macam saja pikiranmu itu."

"Kapan kau akan menikahkan Naruto?"

"Mungkin saat Naruto berusia 20 tahun. Karena saat ini usia Naruto baru 18 tahun."

"Oh, berarti 2 tahun lagi. Kalau Sasuke, kapan kau akan menikahkannya juga?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 bulan berlalu

"Hooeek" suara Naruto memuntahkan makanannya tepat di kloset.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kata Ayah sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku cuma merasa agak mual saja." Kata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali lah berbaring di kamar dan tunggu sampai ada dokter yang memeriksamu." Kata Ayah sambil mencemaskan Naruto.

"Iya" kata Naruto lemah

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Naruto

"Nah Naruto, katakan saja apa keluhanmu itu?"

"Aku sering muntah, sering gak ada nafsu makan, dan perutku serasa aneh saja."

"Sebenarnya anakku sakit apa, dokter?"

"Anak anda sebenarnya sedang tidak sakit."

"Tidak sakit? Kau bilang tidak sakit. Jelas-jelas anakku sakit dan kau mengatakan tidak!"

"Menurut dugaanku anak anda saat ini sedang hamil."

"Apaa?" Kata Ayah dan Naruto bebarengan serasa tidak percya.

"Menurut perkiraanku Naruto sudah mengidam selama 1 bulan."

"Tapi, anak ku laki-laki mana mungkin bisa melahirkan seorang anak."

"Itu karena Naruto bla bla bla" kata dokter sambil memberi penjelasan.

"Mana mungkin."

"Saya sendiri juga tidak percaya, coba anda gunakan ini." Kata dokter tersebut sambil memberikan alat test kehamilan.

Ayah pun menerima alat yang di berikan oleh dokter tersebut.

"Kalau begitu say permisi dulu, Tuan Fugaku." Kata dokter itu sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto, sekarang coba kau gunakan alat ini."

"I-iya, Ayah." Kata Naruto takut.

.

.

.

Dan setelah beberapa menit aku dan Ayah pun mulai melihat alat tes kehamilan tersebut.

Tapi ketika aku melihatnya mataku membesar dengan sempurnanya.

Ternyata aku memang positif hamil

PLAKK

Ayah menampar ku tepat di pipiku.

"Siapa? Siapa yang menghamilimu, Naruto?"

"I-ini"

"Jawab aku, Naruto."

"Sasuke." Kataku dengan takut.

PLAKK

Ayah menampar wajahku lagi

"Dan kau mau saja menerima perlakuan Sasuke seperti itu kepadamu?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintainya, Ayah."

PLAKK

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri, Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar suara ayah mulai berlutut di hadapan ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah."

"Kalau begitu dalam 3 hari lagi bersiap-siaplah kau akan menikah."

"Apa?"

"Iya menikah."

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, Ayah." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau kau menolak jangan salahkan aku! Kalau Sasuke akan ku buat menderita sekian rupa."

"Apa? Ayah tidak mungkin kan melakukannya?"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Ku mohon, Ayah. Kumohon jangan buat Sasuke menderita."

"Kalau begitu turuti saja kemauanku!" Kata Ayah sambil pergi dan membiarkan aku menangis di sini.

BLAM

Aku hanya bisa menagis terduduk sambil melihat jari manis yang terpasang sebuah cincin di sana.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku melanggar janjiku padamu tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku" kataku sambil mencium cincin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian

"Ku kira kau cuma bercanda saja, Fugaku."

"Aku cuma ingin dengar leluconmu saja, Minato."

"Seperti biasa hanya kau saja yang benar-benar mengerti diriku."

"Karena aku yakin kau pasti bisa membahagiakan putraku satu-satunya."

"Ku kira putramu juga akan menolakku tapi tidak ku sangka dia menerima lamaranku."

BLETAK

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau dia pasti mau menikah denganmu kan." Kata Fugaku sambil menjitak kepala Minato.

"Aiss... Kebiasaanmu menjitak kepalaku sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang ya. Lalu bukankah Naruto akan kau jodohkan dengan putri Hiashi?"

"Itu bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke."

"Oohh."

"Aku tahu kau sudah menyukai Naruto semenjak pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya."

"Yah begitulah."

~SKIP TIME~

"Nah Naruto apakah kau siap untuk malam pertamu." Kata Minato kepada Naruto.

"A-aku siap." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hinga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menepel di tubuhnya.

'Sasuke maafkan aku.'

.

.

.

"Aaahh... Aah... Ngh.." Desah Naruto saat Minato memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Panggil namaku, Naruto."

"Mi-Minatoohn... Aahn... Aahh... Aaahh.." Desah Naruto.

Minato yang mendengar desah Naruto mulai memparcepat temponya.

"A-aku... Hyaah ... Mau ke-keluarhn..."

"Aku juga, Naruto."

"NARUTO"

"ARGH... Hyaaahhn.." Rancau Naruto saat mengeluarkan benihnya yang kedua kali dan merasakan benih Minato di dalamnya.

Minato pun mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mencium kening Naruto.

"Sekarang tidur Naruto." Kata Minato sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Iya" kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

"Kau membuat pesta untuk kepulangan Sasuke ya, Fugaku"

"Hn"

"Dan kau sampai sekarang masih irit bicara. Bagaimana kehidupanmu dulu ya bersama Mikoto."

BLETAK

"Aduh... Seperti biasa kau tetap menjitak kepalaku."

"Mana istrimu dan kedua anakmu?"

"Kalau istriku sedang bermain bersama anak-anak di taman belakang rumahmu. Katanya karena sepi dan para pelayan hanya fokus di taman depan makanya ya dia hanya ingin bersama anak-anak. Tapi aku merasa heran dengan anak pertama kami."

"Heran?"

"Iya, begitulah cuma dia saja satu-satunya yang berambut hitam, rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, suka tomat, dan ultra irit bicara sepertimu."

"Itu karena Naruto juga seorang Uchiha yang memiliki gen Uchiha."

"Hahaha, benar juga ya. Aku lupa tentang hal itu. Cuma Naruko saja yang benar-benar memiliki kemiripan yang sama denganku."

.

.

.

Di taman belakang

BRUK

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat." Kata seorang anak kecil yang berusia 3 tahun.

"Uh? Harusnya kau yang lihat jalan kecil." Kata seorang pemuda.

Twitch

"Bilang apa tadi, OM?"

"Asuka... " Kata seorang dengan memakai gaun super mini.

"Ibu" kata anak kecil tadi sambil menoleh ke samping.

Pemuda yang mendengar anak tadi memamnggil ibu mulai ikut menoleh ke samping dan dengan terkejutnya melihat orang yang di cintainya memakai Gaun.

"Sa-Sasuke"

"Naruto, aku pulang."

"Ibu kenal sama om ini?" Tanya Asuka.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Om, anak kecil." Kata Sasuke emosi mendengar dia di panggil om.

"Sasuke, jangan kesal gara-gara hal sepele begitu."

"Tapi anak ini menyebalkan."

"Tapi dia anakku."

"Walaupun anakmu aku tetap ti-. Apa? Anakmu kau bilang."

"Ibu, siapa Om ini?" Tanya Asuka.

"Dia pamanmu sayang. Sebaiknya kau temani Naruko saja ya." Kata Naruto.

"Hn" kata Asuka sambil meninggalkan Ibu dan pamannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar Asuka memanggil Naruto Ibu hanya bisa cengo.

"Kau di panggil ibu olehnya?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kau yang melahirkannya?"

"Iya"

"Tapi tidak mungkin kau bisa melahirkan."

"Buktinya."

"Berarti dia a-"

"Bukan. Dia bukan anakmu, Sasuke." Potong Naruto.

"Apa? Bukan anakku lalu anak siapa dia, Naruto?"

"Anakku dan suamiku."

"Suami? Kau sudah menikah, Naruto."

"Iya"

"Dan kau tidak memberitahukanku dan menghiyanati cintaku padamu?"

"Apakah harus?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Bukankah kau yang memulai duluan Sasuke!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau meninggalkanku ke Amerika dan tidak memberitahukanku kalau malam itu juga kau pergi."

"Tapi ak-"

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maumu saat itu. Tapi di saat kepergiaanmu aku menemukan seseorang yang selalu mencintaiku dan menunggu cintaku"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto."

"Itulah kenyataan Sas- UMPH..."

Sasuke yang tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Naruto mulai membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai merangkul pinggul Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Umphh" desah Naruto di sela-sela Sasuke menyapu langit-langit dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto pun yang mencoba memberontak mulai memukul dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi tiada gunanya karena kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar.

Sasuke pun melepaskan pagutannya dan itu adalah kesempatan Naruto mengabil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aahh... Aahh... Aahh.."

"Naruto, kau bohong kan."

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong. Oh ya, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya lupakan aku, Sasuke."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Kenapa, le-lepaskan aku, Teme!"

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu, Dobe"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Dobe."

"Itulah yang sebenarnya, Teme. Kumohon lupakan aku. Aku sudah bahagia sekarang, Teme."

"Aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia saat bersamaku, Dobe."

"Ya bahagia, tapi hanya untuk sesaat saja."

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di taman belakang.

Naruto hanya bisa menangis meruntukki nasibnya.

"Kau sebenarnya yang paling mengerti aku dan kau juga yang seharusnya paling tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Teme."

"Ku mohon mengertilah, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, dan maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Hanya kau satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai di bumi ini. Hanya kau yang paling aku rindukan, hanya kau yang aku puja, dan hanya sentuhanmu membuatku bahagia. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak bisa melupakanmu karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Kata Naruto panjang lebar dan menangis. Hanya dengan menangis hatinya terasa lega dan mulai menghapus airmatanya untuk menemani kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Yeeeyyy akhirnya dlm waktu 9 hari selesai juga nih fic.

Nih fic buat tmn di BBM yang sempat minta riquest pair ini. Maaf ya baru sekarang di publis dan juga minta maaf BBM ku OFF dulu. Aku gak tahi kamu suka/tidak yang pasti ini untuk yang bernama NOVY. Dan lagi aku minta 1000 kali maaf kalau ceritanya jelek+alur kecepatan+gaze+abal+ide ceritaku buruk. Tapi Ini semua ku lakukan demi kamu. (Lebay)

.

.

.

Dan lagi ini pertama kalinya Micha bikin One Shoot hem bagi yang membaca fic ini. Arigatou Gozaimase dan silahkan kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian dengan RiVieW.

Kayaknya bakalan telat nih bikin lanjutan fic lainnya. Ehehehehe


End file.
